The Heirs of the Hogwarts Founders
by GoldenBlue Flames
Summary: Harry finds Professor Trelawny talking about a prophecy made by Rowena Ravenclaw and researches it. Who are the heirs? ABANDONED. THIS IS NOW A CHALLENGE. Feel free to use it, but it has to have HP/HG and NL/DG. Those four people have to be the heirs.


Author's Note: Welcome to the first chapter of my first fanfic. If you think it's really bad, don't blame me: as I said earlier, it's my first fic. I changed the chapter a bit to suit some reviews. Please enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.Chapter 1. The Goblet of Fire

Harry Potter woke up with a start. He grabbed his glasses and put it on. As he looked around, he remembered last night's events. He and Diggory were picked as Hogwarts' champions. He didn't even want to! He looked over at Ron (who was still asleep), and tightened his fists until they turned white.

He took a hot shower and brushed his teeth. Then he went to have breakfast. Surprisingly, He saw Professor Sprout with a long piece of parchment at the Gryffindor table, eating. He went over to her and sat beside her, not caring about the fact that there was a Professor beside him.

Then, Hermione ascended the stairs from the Gryffindor tower. She plopped down beside Harry and started eating. Harry and Hermione chatted and ate.

At the last 5 minutes of breakfast, there was a thundering noise. Ron was going down the stairs. He sneered at Harry, sat down with a loud 'thump' beside Hermione, and shoved food into his mouth with his hands leaving nothing on his plate. Professor Sprout was also writing on the roll of parchment which didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Hermione. Then Hermione pulled Harry away from the Great Hall, with pieces of French toast.

"That was horrific!" Hermione said disgustedly "Doesn't he have any manners? I saw Professor Sprout taking notes right when he came in!"

"EWWWWWWW, I know! Can't he just eat properly with utensils? He seems bigger than Dudley!" replied Harry.

Then, they saw Professor McGonagall striding towards them. "I can tell you the reason why certain Professors are sitting at your table, Mr. Potter" she said. She then told the two young pupils about the whole thing, not missing any details.

~HP~

For the next week a Professor would always be at the Gryffindor table. Fred and George would always tease Harry about it, which Harry ignored. He and Hermione knew the truth, which was all that mattered anyway.

The Gryffindor students were not too surprised when on the Monday morning their head of house Professor McGonagall sat down at their table. They were however really surprised when Ron began to have trouble getting any food to remain on his plate. For ten minutes every thing he placed on his plate vanished before he could eat any of it. After the ten minutes every dish he reached for simply moved away from his reach. Thirty minutes after he sat down a very frustrated Ron began to yell at Harry, blaming him for messing with his food.

Although he and Hermione were streaming with anger, Harry along with his fellow house members just sat and chuckled each time a dish moved out of Weasley's reach by itself.

Finally after struggling for nearly an hour, some food appeared on Ron's plate including: two rashers of bacon, one fried egg one sausage, and two slices of toast. It seemed to take just two seconds for Ron to wolf down the whole lot, leaving not even a drip of egg yolk on his plate.

As soon as Weasley finished eating the food that had appeared on his plate Professor McGonagall stood up and walked up to him. "Mr. Weasley it has been brought to our attention by the kitchen elves, and all of the professor's own observations this week, that you seem to be suffering from a rather excessive amount of greed. It has been noted that at a normal meal time you normally consume sufficient food to feed six students of your own age, or ten first year students. The school governors have requested that this habit of yours be corrected. As of lunch time today you will sit at a private table and you will only be allowed to consume the food supplied to you. I also should inform you that a bill for the excess food you have greedily eaten for the past four years has been estimated of about ten thousand galleons and forwarded to your parents. If this bill is not paid by the end of this month you will be sent home until the bill is paid. In case you are interested the amount totals is three thousand galleons. I will see you at lunch to organize your table."

Ron saw Harry and Hermione come in together and assumed that they were together, and immediately punched Harry in the face, muttering about Harry stealing "his girl", effectively knocking Harry out.

Professor McGonagall left fuming about Weasley's greed and about the fact that Weasley only cared about chess, food and girls.

'_He doesn't even care about studies and school!' _Professor McGonagall thought.

~HP~

The next day, two Howlers came in at breakfast. Both were to Ron, at his special table.

"Come on Weasel! Open it and see what your poor wimpy mother and father said!" yelled Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah, open it Weasley!" yelled Harry. Everyone gasped when Harry yelled and stood up "For the first time in my life I agree with Malfoy!"

Ron ripped the envelope open. He forgot that it was a Howler and stupidly thought that it was a love letter from a secret admirer because it was red. He quickly regretted opening it.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU EAT SO MUCH FOOD AT HOGWARTS! I HAVE BEEN WONDERING WHY YOU ATE SO MUCH AND I ASSUMED THAT YOU WERE STARVED AT SCHOOL! INSTEAD YOU ARE GREEDY AND STUPID! I THOUGHT YOU WANTED TO OUTSHINE YOUR BROTHERS! THIS MUST BE HOW! YOU AND YOUR STUPIDITY ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF THE WEASLEY!" Molly Weasley's voice screamed.

At the Gryffindor tower, Ron was roaring at Harry, so loudly that all of the Gryffindors (including the prefects) ran to Professor Sprout, begging for earmuffs because Ron was screaming worse than a thousand Mandrakes.

~HP~

After 30 days, at the end of November, Ron was sent home. His parents had refused to pay the bill for Ron's amount of greed. They were a poor family and their money was not to be wasted on a greedy son. The Great Hall was celebrating, even the teachers, the other schools, and the Slytherins. The only people that were not celebrating were the Weasleys, Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy. The Weasleys were downright mad at Ron for disgracing them, and Malfoy and Parkinson were nowhere to be found.

~HP~

Meanwhile, Pansy Parkinson was brewing a potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. She had used it all year and had the Prince of Slytherin as her boyfriend. She never thought about using silencing or locking charms because no one ever looked or listened in to there.

"With Draco as my boyfriend, I will soon be the Queen of Slytherin," she sneered loudly. "Now, I have to add my hair, stir clockwise, and leave steaming for an hour. Then, I will add it to Draco's cup at dinner tonight. Maybe I'll make Bloppy do it for me…but actually, don't make Bloppy. Elves are too stupid anyway."

Unknown to her, Draco Malfoy under a notice-me-not charm was listening outside of her door. He had heard everything, and was fuming about a certain plump cow.

~HP~

**Well, well. This ends first chapter of The Heirs of the Hogwarts Founders. The Heirs will be revealed soon and I'm really sorry for making you wait really long. The temporary hiatus was needed! Thanks for reading!**

**~The Gymnast~**


End file.
